sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nika Futterman
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = Nika Futterman Frost | occupation = Voice actress, singer | years_active = 1985–present | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = 1 | parents = | website = }} Nika Futterman (born October 25, 1969) is an American voice actress and singer, best known for voicing Sticks the Badger in Sonic Boom, Luna Loud in The Loud House, and Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Personal life Futterman was born on October 25, 1969, in New York City. She is Jewish,http://jasonrobertbrown.com/2014/08/27/jrb-cant-take/ and has one child. Career Among her first professional acting roles were single episode appearances on Chicago Hope and Murphy Brown.Nika Futterman acting credits at the Internet Movie Database Voice acting Futterman has provided her voice in many cartoons, including Hey Arnold!, CatDog, Mike, Lu & Og, Xyber 9, The Zula Patrol, ChalkZone, Kim Possible, Avatar: The Last Airbender, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Handy Manny, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Bubble Guppies, Teen Titans Go!, Sanjay and Craig, Tenkai Knights, The Loud House, and Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh. She has performed recurring roles on animated adventure and superhero series such as G.I. Joe: Renegades, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Futterman is the voice of Asajj Ventress in the 2008 animated film The Clone Wars and its subsequent TV series as well as several related video games. She has provided the voice for Sy Snootles among other characters. She attended her first Star Wars Weekend on the last weekend of June 2012. She was on the show Behind the Force along with her cast members Ashley Eckstein and James Arnold Taylor with Supervising Director Dave Filoni. Futterman also voices Sticks the Jungle Badger in the Sonic Boom TV series and its associated video games, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. Futterman has voiced 'PAD' in the animated adult comedy YouTube Red series, Paranormal Action Squad, alongside YouTube stars Evan Fong, Adam Montoya, and Scott Robinson. Singing career Futterman performed the vocals "Give it to me, baby" in The Offspring hit single "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)" and cameo backup vocals "Careless Whisper" on Kids Incorporated. Some of Futterman's animated characters sing songs within the soundtrack of a show, as well. She sings the theme song of My Gym Partner's A Monkey in-character as Adam Lyon, Sandy of Bubble Guppies sang a song about coconut water several times in the episode she was featured in, Kip Ling of Histeria! usually only shows up in the songs on the show, the second title character of Fanboy & Chum Chum sings many times (Futterman is also often accompanied on lead vocals during the FB&CC songs by David Hornsby, who voices Fanboy), Stretch and Squeeze of Handy Manny sing two songs called "We Work Together" and "Hop Up, Jump In" alongside the other tools, and Luna Loud of The Loud House is a musician, and frequently sings. Filmography Animated television *''Adventure Time'' – Gridface Princess, Additional voices *''American Dad!'' – Additional voices *''Archer'' – Sia *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' – Smellerbee *''Avengers Assemble'' – Gamora *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' – Sif, Hela *''Back at the Barnyard'' – Stamps *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' – Catwoman, Lashina *''Bubble Guppies'' – Sandy *''Bob and Margaret'' – Additional voices *''CatDog'' – Lola Caricola *''Chowder'' – Additional voices *''Clarence'' – Sammy, additional voices *''The Cleveland Show'' – Additional voices *''Danger Rangers'' – Cancun Reporter, Raccoon Kid #1 *''DC Super Hero Girls'' – Hawkgirl *''Dexter's Laboratory'' – Additional voices *''Doc McStuffins'' – Rosie the Rescuer *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' – Additional voices *''The Family Chronicles Time'' – Runa *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' – Chum Chum, additional voices *''Futurama'' – Additional voices *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' – Angela *''Generator Rex'' – Additional voices *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' – Lady Jaye, Female Reporter, Sheriff's Clerk *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' – Dora *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' – Flochis *''Handy Manny'' – Stretch, Squeeze & Gabriela (Season 1) *''Hardboiled Eggheads'' – Pilar Escobar *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' – Debbie, Newscaster 1 *''Hey Arnold!'' – Olga Pataki *''Histeria!'' – Kip Ling, additional voices *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' – Gamora, Lilandra Neramani *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' – Additional voices *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' – Seamus, Sean *''Johnny Bravo'' – Additional voices *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' – Additional voices *''Kim Possible'' – Zita Flores *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' – Additional voices *''The Land Before Time'' – Ruby's Mother, Ali *''The Legend of Korra'' – Ahnah *''The Lion Guard'' – Zira *''Lost in Oz'' – West, Triplet #1, Triplet #2, Triplet #3 *''The Loud House'' – Luna Loud, Additional voices *''Maya & Miguel'' – Miguel Santos *''The Mighty B!'' – Additional voices *''Mike, Lu & Og'' – Mike Mazinsky *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' – Additional voices *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' - Singing Lock *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' - Cuckoo-Loca, Mrs. Thunderboom, Cuckoo La-La, Additional voices *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' – Cuckoo-Loca *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' – Adam Lyon, Ms. Chameleon, Margaret Rhino, Donna Dorsal, various voices *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' – Splinter *''NFL Rush Zone'' – Ash Reynolds (Seasons 2–3) *''Paranormal Action Squad'' – PAD *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' – Automated Female Voice, Female Ad Exec, additional voices *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' – Junior Ranger, Fan on Bus *''Pound Puppies'' – Additional voices (uncredited) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' – Additional voices *''The Problem Solverz'' – Stratch *''Random! Cartoons'' – Lulu, Cathy *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' – Additional voices *''Regular Show'' – Additional voices *''Rugrats'' – Additional voices *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' – Matthew *''Rolling with the Ronks!'' - Mila (pilot) *''Sanjay and Craig'' – Belle Pepper, additional voices *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' – Additional voices *''The 7D'' – Additional voices *''Shimmer and Shine'' - Dalia *''The Simpsons'' – Additional voices *''Sofia the First'' – Fortune Teller *''Sonic Boom'' – Sticks *''Squirrel Boy'' – Wanda Finkster *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' – Additional voices *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – Asajj Ventress, Sy Snootles, Shaeeah, Dono, Gardulla *''Star Wars Rebels'' – Presence *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Captain Brazil *''Stroker and Hoop'' – Keith, Danny, Goldie Hawn, Secretary, Kid 2 *''Teacher's Pet'' – Margarita Ratoncita *''Teen Titans Go!'' – Sonia Conchita Hernández *''Tenkai Knights'' – Beni / Venetta (English version) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' – Polly *''Turbo FAST'' – Additional voices *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' – Gamora, Kid *''Vampirina'' – Buttons *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly'' – Fry Kid #3 *''Winx Club'' (Season 5) – Omnia *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' – Anakonda *''The Zula Patrol'' – Wigg Animated films *''Alpha and Omega'' – Porcupine *''The Ant Bully'' – Ant #1, Ant #7 *''Barnyard'' – Additional Barnyard Voices *''The Boxtrolls'' – Oil Can, Knickers *''Casper's Scare School'' – Monaco *''Delgo'' – Elder Jaspin *''Fall Down a School'' – Ana Julia, Yasmin *''Geppetto's Secret – Magic Wood, Pinocchio *''The Loud House: Slice of Life'' – Luna Loud *''The Marvel Experience'' – Madame Hydra/Viper *''Open Season'' – Rosie *''Open Season 2'' – Rosie *''Open Season 3'' – Rosie *''Rango'' – Akiano *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' – TC-70, Asajj Ventress *''The Wild'' – Dung Beetle #1 Live-action television *''Chicago Hope'' – Nikki Hodge *''Diagnosis: Murder'' – Ragna Clark *''The Huntress'' – Olivia *''Murphy Brown'' – Laura *''Shasta McNasty'' – Photographer *''Shushybye'' – Dreamsters PJ, Starbright, Snore (voices) *''The Wayans Bros.'' – Assistant Video games *''Army Men: Air Attack 2'' – Bombshell *''Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2'' – Bridgette Bleu *''Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space'' – Additional voices *''Blue Dragon'' – Marumaro, Kelaso Village Old Woman *''Blur'' – Narrator *''Brütal Legend'' – Mombat, Daughterbat *''Castle of Illusion'' – Mizrabel *''Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge'' – Maria "Bloody Mary" Sanchez, Matilda, Multiplayer Voice *''Destiny'' – Eva Levante, Roni 55-30, Kadi 55-30, City Vendor Frame, City P.A. *''Destroy All Humans!'' – Silhouette *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' – Gamora *''Evil Dead: Regeneration'' – Sally Bowline *''Evolve'' – Sunny *''Fast & Furious: Showdown'' – Letty Ortiz *''Final Fantasy XIII'' – Additional voices *''For Honor'' – Runa *''God of War'' – Additional Voices *''God of War: Ascension'' – Megaera *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' – Pedestrian *''Guild Wars Factions'' – Vizu *''Halo 3'' – Marines *''Halo 3: ODST'' – Marines *''Hot Shots Golf Fore!'' – Kayla *''inFAMOUS 2'' – Nix *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' – Nima Cruz *''Justice League Heroes'' – Killer Frost *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' – Pandora *''Kinect Star Wars'' – Shu Mai *''Kingdom of Paradise'' – Yui Min *''Law & Order: Dead on the Money'' – Eva Stanton, Lucy Traine *''League of Legends'' – Vayne *''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' – Asajj Ventress *''Lost Odyssey'' – Mack *''Mad Max'' – Additional voices *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' – Black Widow, Deathbird, Volla, Valkyrie *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' – Black Widow *''Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars'' – Darlok Advisor, Mrrshan Advisor *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' – Additional voices''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, closing credits, 4 minutes in - Metal Gear Online Unit - Voice-Over Cast - Soldiers Raging Raven (Beauty Voice) *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing'' – Dark Faerie Guardian *''Nicktoons MLB'' – Chum Chum *''Onimusha Dawn of Dreams'' – Jubei Yagyu *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' – Madame Tang, Nassau Village Female #2, Scarlett *''Psychonauts'' – Dogen Boole, Whispering Rocket Lady, First Rainbow Squirt *''Ratchet: Deadlocked'' – Juanita Alvaro, Hydro Girl, Janice, Kid B, Baby Seal *''Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus'' – Vendra Prog, Zurkon Jr. *''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' – Lupo *''Saints Row'' – Stilwater's Resident *''Shark Tale'' – Mrs. Sanchez *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' – Splat *''Spider-Man 3'' – Dr. Stillwell *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' – Asajj Ventress *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' – Treek, Agent Halloway, Chemish Or, Danla Zin, Doctor Senessa, Labine, Lady Muriel Corwin, Lady of Pain, Melarra, Promised One Baral, Rehanna Rist, Sraja *''StarCraft'' series **''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' – Jessica Hall, Queen **''StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm'' – Zagara, Zerg Queen **''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void'' – Zagara, Zerg Queen *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series – Sticks the Jungle Badger **''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' **''Boom'' ***''Fire & Ice'' ***''Rise of Lyric'' - Doc Ginger ***''Shattered Crystal'' ***''Sonic Dash 2'' *''Tales of Symphonia'' – Undine, Yutis *''Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle'' – Beni / Venetta *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' – Switch, Witch Boss *''Tom Clancy's EndWar'' – Captain Ilaria Cimino *''Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines'' – Velvet Velour (V.V.) References }} External links * * * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American female singers Category:American women comedians Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American child actresses Category:Jewish American actresses Category:American Jews Category:Actresses from New York City Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Comedians from New York City